Youtube Adventures
by starrynighter707
Summary: The life of Danny, Sam and Tucker at college! Fangirls, Twitter Q&A, Onesies and a Road Trip plus heaps more. To ask Danny or the others a question just PM me and I'll put it in!
1. First Video

**Ok so I got this idea from my best friend and she also helped me write this... so this will be a series and I'll write it with her. R&R please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch does. *sniffles* Oh and i don't own Twitter, Facebook or Youtobe :(**

**On with the story**

**...**

The camera turned on to reveal the face of Danny. He smiled before he began talking.

"Ok guys its Danny Fenton/Phantom here! I have been getting alot of questions on facebook and twitter lately, so Sam came up with the idea to answer them via Youtube! How cool is that!... Hey Sam!"

Danny shifted the camerato show Sam sitting at the table with a fork of lettuce halfway to her mouth.

"Ummmm, Hi?"

"Wait... wheres my dinner?!"

Sam gave a hard glare at her boyfriend before replying.

"Make it yourself! My head hurts from that exam today..."

"Oh, you poor baby...'

Danny shifted the camera again to reveal his other best fiend Tucker walk through the doorway, drying his hair with a towel. Sam glared again.

"Shut it Tuck!"

"Ok, Ok keep ya socks on..."

Danny chuckled and moved the camera to him again.

"Anyway, so Sam went through most of the questions yesterday and wrote them down on this sheet of paper"

Danny held up the sheet and waved it around.

"So, without futher ado... Let's Begin! Question one is from rosy471 and she asks... 'What is the scariest Ghost fight you've ever had?"

**CLANK**

Danny and Sam turned their heads towards the kitchen, as tuckers head popped up from behind the counter, a guilty grin on his face. Sam got up from the sofa and walked to where Tucker was satnding. She squealed in disgust as she spotted what was on the floor.

"Holy Shit! Danny, theres meet allover the floor and you know that I am not cleaning that up! Tucker! Clean it right now!"

"Yes Ma'm"

Danny chuckled as Sam came back to the couch and snuggled into his arm. He looked down at her with a lovestruck gaze on his face. Sam yawned and grabbed the paper off of Danny. Her eyes lit up as she found a question.

"This ones for you Tuck! ShortButCool asks; Do you have a girlfriend?"

Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Danny are you going to do that everytime that's brought up?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Because you're dating my Sister!"

Sam burst into a fit of giggles and fell of the couch. Her laughter only became louded as Danny scoffed again. Tuckers scream was heard from the kitchen.

"Tuck, what's wrong?!"

"Crap! It's on FIRE!"

Sams' eyes nearly popped out of her head,

"Shit... TUCKER!"

She got up and ran from the couch. Danny faced the camera with a worried expression.

"Well Fans I suppose thats all we-"

"CRAP, HELP DANNY!"

"Gotta go guys! Keep an eye out for another video!"

And with that, the camera was turned off and Sam's screams were heard from the kitchen.

...

**How was that? I will update with a new chapter Tomorrow! R&R!**

**Nighter OUT!**


	2. Tour of the Apartment

**Hi Guys! Ok so I am going to post 2 Chapters a day because all these ideas just popped into my head when i was trying to sleep but anyway. :) So I will post one this morning and another tonight. On with The Story!**

**DISCLAIMER; I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR YOUTUBE**

**...**

Tour of the House

**...**

"Hi guys! Danny, Sam and Tucker here. Well, lots of you have been asking for a tour of our house, so we spent today cleaning the house so we could give you a tour! Ok so, I am walking through the doorway now... And here we are!"

The Camera shook as Danny walked.

"So here we have our Kitchen, Dining room and Living area!"

He shifted the camera from place to place, landing on Sam, who was standing in the kitchen cutting up what looked like tomato. She waved to the camera as danny moved on.

"Now here we have the dining area!"

The walls were white with a big blown up picture of the 3 in freshman year, big grins and all. Danny moved again showing a large room with a Plasma TV and a Black Leather Sofa. He walked forwards to show Tucker sitting on the couch, staring up at the TV.

"Whatcha watching Tuck?"

"The Avengers"

"NICE!"

"I know right? Look at her skills! Can you say FLEXIBLE?"

Both boys heard Sams muffled voice from the kitchen.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Danny laughed before moving into the hall. He stopped once he reached the far end of the hall, the camera focused on a red door.

"Now this is Tuckers room. He wasn't around today to clean it, so its probably really bad. "

He opened the door and walked inside.

"Ok, so here we have Tuckers Bed, Desk, Closet and Shelves."

He moved the Camera to show the shelves stocked with various tech, a desk loaded with textbooks and an un-made bed.

"Well not as bad as I thought it would be... Anyway, WE CARRY ON!"

He made his way back up the hall and stopped at a white door.

"This is the bathoom, Sam cleaned it so its ok."

He rotated the camera to face a shower, a basin and a toilet all shining a bright white. A mirror hung on the wall outlined with neon green. Danny turned around and headed back through the door. He continued through the hall and stopped at a neon green door.

"Now this is the guest room, mostly were Dani stays when she comes over."

He opened the door, the rooms walls were pale green and a queensized bed sat against the wall. A small closet imbedded in the wall held spare Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom HAZMAT suits. He backtracked out and into the hall. He stopped at a violet and blue door.

"Now this is mine and Sams room. I didn't make the bed so... Yea but anyway."

He opened the door and walked inside. The walls were baby blue and in the centre of the back wall stood a king sized bed with black sheets. He walked into a large closet and panned the camera around. Half of the clothes were dark colours whilst the others lighter. He then walked into an ensuite. The Walls were tiled in neon green, violet purple and baby blue. The room had 2 basins, a large shower and a toilet. He walked back into the Bedroom and stopped at a wall.

"This is Sams' Favourite part of the house; her photo wall. She made this when we just moved in. It took her like 4 months to do and she screams at anyone who goes near it!"

He zoomed in on the wall and scanned it with the camera. It held pictures from when they first met as kids, freshman year at highschool and pictures from now. **(AN; They are Feshman in College) **He sighed and made his way back to the kitchen just in time to show Tucker swoon at the screen. He continued walking until he reached Sam. He pulled her to his side ad rotated the camera to face them.

"That was your personal tour of our apartment!"

Sam giggled and added onto his statement.

"Betcha Tucks room was a Mess!"

Danny rolled his eyes and laughed as Tuckers voice was heard in the distance.

"I HEARD THAT! I ACTUALLY CLEANED IT THANKYOU VERY MUCH!"

Sam burst into laughter and toppled onto the floor. Danny glanced at her with one eyebrow raised before looking at the camera.

"Well, that's all we have time for guys! Hit the like and subscribe button so you know whe our next videos are out!"

Sam laughed louder as Tucker screamed,

"BYE GUYS"

Danny Laughed and turned of the camera.

...

**Ok I bet You are all wondering why Sam laughs so much. Well, she still dresses in black but her attitude as changed, she laughs and giggles more instead of her sarcasm. Next Chapter is written by my bestie, but I am posting it so :). R&R**


	3. Prank on Tuck

**Eh well turns our Elle (My Bestie) wants me to post 4 a day because her head has to many ideas so here I am back for chapter 3! **

**DISCLAIMER; I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR YOUTUBE.**

...

Prank on Tuck

...

*Danny whispers to the camera*

"Ok guys it's Sam and danny here!"

Danny moves the camera to show Sam, dressed in black pyjama bottoms and a purple tank. **(AN: Sam grew out her hair so now it's mid-back)**

"Well, it's around 5:30am now and we' thought it be funny to wake Tucker up. You see, Sam is holding a confetti blow horn. When she blows into the pipe, it'll make a loud noise and spit confetti allover him."

"So when we get in there Danny will hide behind the door and I will Blow the horn in Tuck's Face. I'll run out and Danny will film what Tuck does. So let's begin!"

Sam quietly opened the door and creeped inside, Danny trailing after her. He zoomed in on Tuckers sleeping body before heading to the corner. Sam mouthed 'Ready?' To which Danny replied with a thumbs up.

**HONK!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Holy Shit!"

Sam jumped off the bed and bolted for the door. Danny faced the camera to Tucker who was now breathing heavily and getting out of bed. Danny phased through the wall to where Sam was waiting and laughing.

"DANNY! SAM! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Sam gave Danny a worried glance. Tucker was not a scrawny boy any more, he could probably carry Danny and Sam together, down the street and back, without breaking a sweat. Danny chuckled nervously.

"Ummmmmmmm, looks like our cue to go guys! Like and Subscri- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

...

**Please congratulate Elle for that chapter! It may be short but theres more to come! If any of you have ideas for the videos PM me or Review on the story! I'll Post 2 more chapters today, possibly 3. **

**NIGHTER OUT!**


	4. Danny In The Kitchen

**It's been awhile... MY LAPTOP BROKE! But it's fixed and as soon as I got it back, I got straight to writing!**

**DISCLAIMER; Do I reaaallllyyyyy have to...**

**...**

**Danny In The Kitchen**

**...**

"Hi Guys! It's Sam, we haven't posted any videos for awhile because SOMEONE broke the camera!"

She glared at her super-powered boyfriend before continuing.

"It's fixed now though! Well, lots of you have been asking if Danny can cook... So I present to you... DANNY IN THE KITCHEN!"

She angled the camera to show Danny holding a wooden spoon beside his head with a black apron and a goofy grin. He winked before speaking.

"Well hello there Phans! Today, I, the incredibly handsome Danny will make... CHOCOLATE CAKE!"

Sam held an 'Applause' sign in front of the camera.

"Ok well, Sam, put the camera on the counter so you can be my assistant!"

Sam placed the camera down before standing beside Danny. She was wearing a waist apron, a purple tank with a white vest and her hair was in a messy bun. She placed a black chefs hat on Dannys head before standing beside him again.

"Ok so, babe, can you get 2 eggs, some milk and the butter outta the fridge?"

"On It"

"Well then lets begin!"

He held up a box and pulled out a cake mixture. He tore the top off the packet before dumping the contents into the glass bowl that sat in front of him.

"Now, can I please have the eggs."

Sam handed him the eggs and giggled as he attempted to crack them. He had his tongue half out of his mouth like he was concentrating. After getting them into the bowl he gave the camera a triumpant grin.

"Now can I have a cup of milk and 100g of butter?"

Danny watched as Sam cut the butter into small cubes and measured out the milk. She handed them to Danny and grinned at the camera. Danny put them in and picked up a blue wooden spoon from the counter. He jabbed the spoon into the mixture and started stirring.

"Once I've stirred this, we TASTE! That's what Mom always taught me."

He held the spoon up to Sams mouth so she could taste it. After she'd stuck some into her mouth she gave the camera a thumbs up and shoved the spoon into Dannys mouth. He gave a moan in delight.

"AWESOME! Ok Sam trun on the oven for me so I can get this in a cake tin."

Sam turned the dials on the oven to the right temperature and watched as Danny lined the tin with baking paper. Danny shoved in the oven before standing beside Sam again.

"Ok so we have 50 minutes for this thing to cook. So imma pause the video 'till it's done."

50 Minutes Later

"It's Done! Sam even iced it!"

Sam now back behind the camera let out a whoop of joy.

"I now present the masterpiece!"

Sam angled the camera to the cake that was iced in blue and green with the DP insignia in the middle. The sound of a door opening echoed through the apartment bought Danny's attention from the cake to the doorway behind him.

"Hey Tuck! Come and check out the cake we made!"

Tucker bolted to the kitchen and stopped in front of the cake, an astonished look on his face.

"You did this?!"

"YES! Well, not all of it. My beautiful assistant did the icing and decorating but yeah I did!"

Tucker gave a frantic look at the camera before screming.

"WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO!"

Tucker ran off as sam started laughing. Danny smirked at her before ending the Video.

"Well, that's it for today! Sam and I are gonna eat this awesome cake right now. Like and Subscribe to know when our next videos are out. GOING GHOST!"

...

**That took me awhile. I mean like legit. Anyway the next video will have an addition! Who will it be? R&R 3**

**Nighter Out!**


	5. Dani

**New one! I am soooo tired right now. There was a marathon of the Teen Titans last night and it went till like 2:30am. Anyway, this chapter has a guest! **

**DISCLAIMER; Why is the world so cruel! *Sniff sniff***

**...**

**DANI!**

**...**

The camera turned on to show Tucker. He was wearing a red hoodie and his beret, his glasses firmly on his face.

"Hi guys, it's Team Phantom back for another video! Today we are having a very special guest. She just texted Sam saying she'd be here in like 5 minutes, so we are gonna give you the down-low on what we did today! Sam?"

Sam looked up from her phone and at the camera. She was wearing Danny's black DP hoodie with a number 8 on the back. Her hair was out and falling across her shoulders. She swept it out of the way and grinned at the camera.

"Oh, what did I do today? Ummmm well, I went and got food, studied for that damn biology exam, spoke to Grandma and stole Danny's hoodie. Danny?"

"I put Boxy back in the zone, trained with Clocky, watched some random TV show about me and talked to Mom and Dad on the phone. Tuck?"

"Well I-"

"I'm here!"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Because I can and I want to."

"Arrghhh, Everyone DANI!"

A 16 year old Dani sat between Sam and Danny. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, she wore a green t-shirt and black genie pants. She waved and grinned at the camera.

"HI GUYS!"

"Hey... well it's question time! Dani you up for it?"

"Show me what ya got Phantom"

"Ok then 1st questions for you... MyWayIsBetter asks how long do you usually stay at Team Phantoms house?"

"Well, usually 1 but since the trip is in 2 weeks I'll be with yas for 7 weeks. Jack made a new ecto-net gun, calls it the Fenton-netter, anyway he was shooting it allover the house and I missed 3 days of school because I was stuck in one."

"Ok... Next questions for Sam, _SmILe345_ asks whats it like to live with 2 guys?"

"It's ok I guess, but half the time they don't even know what I'm talking about and will sit there like a stunned mullet."

"Hey! I try to understand."

"I know you do babe, I know you do."

Dani snatched the laptop from Tucker and read the next question.

"Danny, SomebodyThatYouUsed2Know asks, Who was your 1st kiss?"

Danny glanced at Dani before grinning at the camera.

"Ummmmm Sam because of a fake-out make-out when we hid from Valerie."

"AWWWWWWWWWW!"

Danny raised an eyebrow at his clone before snatching the laptop off her.

"Tuck, BrainyRedHead, HI JAZZ! Ok Jazz wants to know whats your favourite thing 'bout her?"

"Ummmm, would have to be her eyes, they're really pr-"

"STOP SWOONING OVER MY SISTER! Anyway last question is from , I3ThePhantom, ewww, anyway she asks Sam how that cake tasted?"

"Terrible"

"HEY!"

"Danny. Babe. It was burnt in the centre."

"Oh"

Dani raised an eyebrow at the 2 before ening the video.

"That's all we've got time for today guys! I'll be here next week with the guys and possibly Jazz. Like and Subscribe to watch more videos. Danny..."

"Oh me? Ummmmmmmmmm GOING GHOST!"

...

**So Jazz is in the next chapter? It's gonna be really long. Pre-warning for it... Jazz isn't uptight or boring or strange anymore she's more chilled and stuff. Anyway R&R!**

**NIGHTER OUT**


	6. Night on the Town

New Chapter! Yay! Anyway I had like 12 exams today so my brain is like argggghhhh but I'll always write more DP!

DISCLAIMER: *crys*

* * *

A Night On The Town

The camera turned on to show Danny and Tucker walking down a street. Tucker, wearing a flat cap backwards and a yellow hoodie with cargo pants and nikes and Danny in a white hoodie black jeans and black vans. It was night and all the store lights lit up their faces.

"Hi guys its Team Phantom! We are walking down Amity's main street. We got bored back at the apartment so we decided on a night in town. Dani, Sam and Jazz are also here!"

He rotated the camera to face the 3 girls, all walking side by side, arms linked. Dani wearing a blue jacket and white skinny jeans with blue knee high converse. She looked back at the camera and grinned. Then Sam, wearing Danny's black DP hoodie and neon green tights with white vans and her rayban type black framed glasses gave a back wave to the camera. Jazz with her hair in a high ponytail, wearing a turquoise cardigan and black jeans and white hightops shouted a Hi so the camera could hear her (AN: Jazz isnt uptight anymore) Sam was the first to start talking.

"Hey babe? Can we go to that Italian place tonight?"

"Yup just keep walking till ya get there, then we'll eat there ok?"

"Thanks babe!"

You could hear Jazz and Dani's awwwww's as they contiued walking. They stopped once they reached a resturant the awning red green and white. Tucker still holding the camera jumped up and down with excitement as Danny pushed open the door and strolled inside, the girls hot at his heels.

"Table for 5 please..."

"Do you have a reserv- OMG i'm so sorry Mr Phantom! One table for 5 coming right up!"

The employee motioned for them to follow her. She stopped at a corner booth and gave them menu's before scurrying away, (AN: Seating order Danny, Sam, Dani, Jazz then Tuck)

"Hey tuck how ya gonna eat with the camera?"

"I'll sit it on the table,"

"Oh"

The waitress came back and took their orders. Danny spoke after she left

"So Dani, how's school?"

She took a sip of her coke before replying, giving the camera a breif grin.

"Ummm it's good... I mean Dash's brother keeps hitting on me, so, today I got really annoyed and said i'd Go Ghost on his ass if he did it again. Ummm i'm not failing so yay and Mr Lancer gave me a A+ for english."

She gave the camera anoyher grin before turning to the pther four.

"How's college?"

"Boring..."

"Hard!"

"Arggghhhh!"

"Easy!"

Everyone turned to face Jazz with raised eyebrows. She took

a shy sip at her coke before giving a confident reply.

"What? I'm just smarted then you guys."

Tucker sat the camera on the table as the food arrived.

"FOOD!"

As quick as the food came it was gone. After eating, they all got up and payed as Sam quickly sculled her drink and hurried to follow them. They got back to the path, walking in the same way as before.

"So you guys wanna catch a movie or do you wanna shop?"

"Shop. I need a dress for the interview that we're having on the trip."

"SAME! Let's go!"

Danny and Tucker sighed before following the girls into a surf brand shop. Danny and Tuck sat on chairs as the girls raided the shelves. Before entering the changing rooms they asked the boys if they'd be the critiques, asking them to judge what the tried on. Sam was the first to come out in a black strapless mullet dress with a sweetheart neckline. A white belt strapped to her middle. A black choker and white and black vans on her feet. She giggled as Danny nodded vigourously and turned back to the dressing to try on the other thing she brought into it. Jazz was next out, wearing a yellow spagetti strap dress that flare out at her belly button, reaching just above her knees, there was a blue bow sitting on the flare and she wore blue ankle boots on her feet. Tucker dropped the camera and nodded, mouth wide open. Danny scoffed and picked up the camera holding it up to the three doors once again. Dani came out next in a red skater dress that stopped just above her knees with a white denim vest and a white belt. Both boys nodded before she walked back into the dressing room. All three doors opened at once show the trio of girls in animal onsies. Dani's a purple Dinosaur, Sam's a black and white panda and Jazz wearing a blue stitch one. (AN: Lilo and Stitch... LOVED THAT MOVIE) Both boys laughed, nodding as the girls changed back to their original clothes. They payed for the clothes before hitting the streets once again.

"Ok can we see a movie now?"

Jazz tilted her head back and shrugged, Dani and Sam both replyed at the sam time.

"I don't mind,"

Tucker fist pumped the air and gave a shout of triumph.

"YES! Ok Ironman 3?" (AN: Went and saw the first viewing of that... LOVED IT)

All of the others just shrugge or nodded.

Rhey entered the brightly lit cinema and lined up for tickets. Danny faced the camera before giving his goodbye speech.

Ok, since we aren't allowed a camera in the theatre... stupid copyright... we're gonna say bye here. Everyone say bye..."

A chorus of byes echoed through the room as Danny spoke again.

"Like and subscribe for our next video. We are heading on a road trip all around the states in another week so there will be one more home video before Team Phantom hit's the road! Dani, can you join me for the end?"

Dani nodded,

"GOING GHOST!"

* * *

That was fun to write! Anyway, gtg sleep or something... Nah I'm joking, will probably be awake for the next 5 hours... :)

NIGHTER OUT


	7. Disney Sing-Along

Had a Disney marathon last weekend... Yup... Watched almost every movie. Anyway Madness time.

Quote of the day: To the Moon and back will never cover how much I love you... (My awesome Boyfriend... Awwww I WISH. Found it on Google!) ^.^ Have a Cupcake!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch does. I don't own these songs all rights to the artists... *falls on floor*

* * *

Disney Sing Along

"Ok guys so we are back at our cosy apartment with all five of us!"

Tucker moved the camera to show all 3 girls sitting on the floor in their onsies, with the hoods over their heads and Danny on the sofa in a black tee and white tracks.

The purple dinosaur moved and Dani took off her hood, making her long hair fall allover her shoulders. She grinned before at the camera before shouting,

"WE'RE HAVING A DISNEY SINGALONG!"

The Panda and Stitch shook as Sam and Jazz laughed. Danny stood up and pulled off their hoods as their hair fell in front of their faces. Sam smiled at Danny before speaking.

"Ok so I have a hat here with one line to every Disney song we could think of. So what we have to do is pull out a piece of paper and try and sing all of the other words to that verse or chorus. We can either call solo, duo, trio or group. Jazz! Let's begin."

Jazz stuck her hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of orange paper before smiling.

"'Why when he was a young warthog', Ummmm DUO Danny! GO!"

Danny coughed before singing,

"When I was a young warthoooogg!"

"Very nice"

"Thanks!"

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He could clear the Savanna after every meal..."

"I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick skinned... And it hurt, that my friend's never stood down wiiinnnnndddddd!"

Jazz broke into a fit of giggles, not being able to continue.

"Ok dani you next."

"'Up where they walk'... Imma do a solo.

Up were they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wandering free... Wish I could be part of that wooorrrlllddd!"

Danny held the applause sign infront of the camera. The others clapping hard as Dani blushed.

"Ok Tuck, You next..."

Tucker handed the camera to Jazz before picking a piece out of the hat.

"Ummm, haha, 'You Got a Friend In Me' Solo. Let's do this!

You got a friend in me

You got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles from ya nice warm bed.

You just remember what ya old pal said

Boy you got a friend in me!"

Sam held up the applause sign before handing the hat to Danny.

"Ok ummmmm, 'I Can Shw You The World'... Solo.

I can show you the world.

Shining, shimmering, splendid.

Tell me Princess now when did you last let your heart decide.

I can open the eyes.

Take you wonder by wonder

Over sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride!"

Danny looked at Sam and she looked up at him awestruck with a grin on her face, a blush on her cheeks. Dani held up the applause sign. Tucker stole the hat and continued on.

"Ok well...Sam!"

She pulled out a piece of paper.

"'Tale as old as time' Solo,

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Bearly even friends

Then somebody bends unexpectedly...

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast."

All 4 clapped as Danny whistled at her talent. She blushed before reaching for the hat.

"Ok so who next?"

Tucker wave his hand around as if to say 'PICK ME!' Dam held the hat out to him and once he had read the paper he groaned.

"'You get the Limo round front' Trio... Sam and Danny"

"You get the limo round front oh ah oh"

"Hottest styles, every shoe, every colour,"

"Now when ya famous it can be kinda fun... yea"

"But schools cool 'cos nobody knows..."

"Yea you get to be a small town girl but big time when you play your guitaaaarrr!"

All three friends started singing together.

"You get the Best of Both worlds!"

"Ok, that's enough. Last one Dani."

Dani stuck a purple hand into the hat before shouting,

"GROUP!"

She sang the first line as everyone joined in.

"I'm your basic average girl

And i'm here to save the world

you cant stop me 'cos i'm

Kim Poss-i-ble

There is nothin I can't do

When danger calls

Just know that I am on my waaayy

Dosen't matter where or when there's trouble

If ya just call my name

Kim Poss-i-ble

Call me beep me if ya wanna reach me

If ya wanna page me that's ok When ever you need me baby

Call me beep me if ya wanna reach me!"

All 5 started laughing and giggling, not knowing how they knew the words to the song. Tucker took the camera from Jazz before ending.

"Well one week till our Road Trip! Like and subscribe to find new videos. Sam would you like finish us off?"

She nodded.

"CALL ME BEEP ME IF YA WANNA REACH ME!"

* * *

Used to watch that shiw all the time when I was younger, Anywho can't be stuffed for long ending... Review and I will give out M&M's!

NIGHTER OUT


	8. It's Time To get Up!

Stole this from 1D... Eh oh well.

DISCLAIMER: Just leave me alone! *crys*

* * *

IT'S TIME TO GET UP

"Hi guys its Jazz here! One week till road trip yay! Ok well today we are getting all the food and all of our clothes ready for the trip so let's go see what everyones doing!"

She walked down the hallway and stopped at Tucker's door.

"Ok lets see what Tuck's doing!"

She pushed open the door and creeped inside. Tucker was standing beside his bed with a large suitcase opened infront of him. He was mumbling things under his breath as he searched for something. Jazz giggled and Tucker looked up. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled more before backtracking out of the door and down the hall once again.

"Let's go visit Dani!"

She walked down to the neon green door and pushed it open. There Dani was jumping on her suitcase trying to close it. She looked up at Jazz and grinned before concentrating on closing it again. Jazz walked out into the hall and down to the purple and blue door. She pushed it open to find Danny asleep and Sam trying to wake him up.

"Good Jazz! Help me wake him UP. Boxy may have kept him up for awhile but its been 5 hours."

Whispers could be heard as Jazz spoke to Sam. Sam dashed out of the room and returned with Dani and Tucker. Jazz handed Tucker the camera and lined up in a line, facing the bed, next to Dani and Sam. Tucker counted to 3 before all three girls ran and dived onto Danny screaming "IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

He awoke with a girlish scream as he noticed the three girls piled on top of him and let out a deep breath. Everyone else was in a fit of laughter as Danny closed his eyes and layed back down, hugging each girl close. Tucker ended the video.

"Well that was short but we have a lot to do. We're going to go buy lot's of junk food now so bye! Dani would you like to finish?"

"IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

* * *

Watched that 1D clip with my obssessive Sister. Sorry for shortness... ROAD TRIP NEXT!

I have Lollypops!

NIGHTER OUT!

^.^


	9. Paramore, Panic! At the Disco and?

Hi! I've got some new chapters for you! Road Trip time!

DISCLAIMER: I will neve own DP or any songs mentioned...

* * *

Paramore, Panic! At the disco and... Selena Gomez?

* * *

"Hi Guys! It's Danny, Sam, Dani, Jazz and Tucker here! Welcome to our Road Trip Series!"

"That sounded weird,"

"Whatever Tuck, Anyway we will be posting videos every second day on the trip so there will be a few. Sam, where are we?"

"We are about 5 hours out of Amity, Tucker's complaining of being hungry and Dani's legs are sore. Can we have a pit stop?"

"Yup, there is a park about 10 minutes from here, Jazz did you pack any food?"

"Yeah, we have crap loads of food thanks to Tuck."

"You Love me."

"I know sad isn't it... Sam can you put on that CD Dani made?"

"Yup"

She angled the camera to the CD slot and pushed a pink CD in. She then faced to Danny who started tapping on the steering wheel and shaking his head from side to side, his bright green raybans slipping of his face. He put on a high pitch girly voice as did Tucker before they began singing.

"Can't count the years on one hand

that we've been together

I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel, make you feel better"

"Go Girls!"

Jazz, Dani and Sam each took a deep breath before singing.

"It's not a walk in the park

to love each other

But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

'Cause after all this time, I'm still into you"

Sam angled the camera to the back seat. Tucker had his hands above his head shaking them wildly, Jazz was attempting the seated hula and Dani was shaking her head around, her hair flipping around like crazy, her hands punching the air. She put the camera back on Danny who was bouncing in his seat his raybans now on his lap. As the chorus came on all 5 started screaming the lyrics.

"I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time I'm still into you"

Dani, Jazz and Tucker were all now moving their shoulders side to side in sync as Sam laughed.

"

Recount the night that

I first met your mother

And on the drive back to my house

I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world

fall off your shoulder

And to your favorite song

we sang along to the start of forever

And after all this time, I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense

and one of those is you and I (Hey)

Some things just, some things just make sense

and even after all this time (Hey)"

All voices quitened as Sam did the bridge, all four leaning towards her, waiting for their cue.

"I'm into you, baby not a day goes by

that I'm not into you"

All 5 started bouncing up and down again, the camera shaking wildly in Sam's small hands. 5 different voices could be heard yelling the lyrics as the car drove down the interstate.

"I should be over all the butterflies

But I'm into you (I'm into you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you

I'm still into you

I'm still into you"

As the song ended heavy breathing could be heard. A new song switched on as Danny started.

"Uh, oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, oh

Uh, oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, oh

You got these little things that you've been running from

You either love it or guess you don't

You're such a pretty thing to be running from anyone

A vision with nowhere to go"

He gesture back at Tucker to continue.

"So tell me right now, you think you're ready for it

I wanna know why you got me going

So let's go, we'll take it outta here

I think I'm ready to leap, I'm ready to live"

The girls joined in to the chorus their high voice contrasting the boys low ones.

"I'm ready to go

(Get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)

I'm ready to go

(Uh, oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, oh)"

Danny flipped his hair and tapped his hands on the wheel, continuing the verses.

"You got these little things you wanted something for 'em

You'll either get it or guess you won't

What does it really mean to get nothing from anyone

There's a million ways it could go"

Tucker joined in with Danny. Sam flipped the camera to Tucker as he formed an Air Guitar in his arms.

"So tell me right now, you think you're ready for it

I wanna know why you got me going

So let's go, we'll take it outta here

I think I'm ready to leap, I'm ready to live"

The girls joined in to end the song.

"I'm ready to go

(Get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)

I'm ready to go

(Uh, oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, oh)

I think I'm ready, I think, I know I'm ready, I know

I think I'm ready, I think, I know I'm ready, I know

I think I'm ready, I think, I know I'm ready, I know

I think I'm ready, I think, I know

I'm ready to go

(Get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)

I'm ready to go

(Uh, oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, oh)

I'm ready to go

(Get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)

I'm ready to go

(Uh, oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, oh)

I'm ready to go

(Get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)

I'm ready to go

(Uh, oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, oh)"

"Ok we have time for one more song before we reach this park thing"

A new song started to play through the speakers of the car. Sam screeched through the car.

"GIRLS! LET'S DO THIS!"

She through the camera at Tucker before sticking her hands up above her head Indian style as Dani and Jazz copied. All three burst into vocals as the artist started singing.

"[2x]

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

(AN: Yas don't have to read all the lyrics, I shortcuted by writing 3x and stuff at the end.)

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation

I'll be sittin' right here, real patient

All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby

Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you

All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.

This love ain't finished yet…

So baby whenever you're ready…

[2x]

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.

And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.

Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side

Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it

Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

So baby whenever you're ready…

[2x]

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

This love will be the death of me

But I know I'll die happily

I'll know, I'll know, I'll know

Because you love me so… yeah!

[2x]

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na [3x]"

The girls burst into giggles as the song finished, hands still in the Indian position above their heads. Danny and Tucker chuckled as Danny pulled into a Carpark.

"Alright guys we will see you on Wednesday with the next video! Like and Subscribe!"

Danny pushed his glasses onto his nose before smirking at the camera and speaking in a James Bond voice.

"Team Phantom... OUT!"

* * *

That took me hours! My fingers are cramped from writing all the lyrics... anyway hope you liked it! Review!

Please!

NIGHTER OUT!


	10. What are you Eating

A new Chapter tonight... I'm so TIRED! Gymnastics was hell! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Lifes not fair, is it?

Quote: Age is but a number

On with the madness!

* * *

What are you Eating?

The camera turned on to show a onesie clad Dani, her hair scruffy and her eyes droopy.

"Hey guys! Dani here! Imma give you the run down on whats happening now before Jazz fires

up the questions. Ok, so, it's about 2:30am, we're driving all night because Danny can't sleep, anyway Jazz is beside me, Tucks playing his phone, Sams sleeping and Dannys driving."

She moved the camera around the car stopping on Jazz, who gave a tired wave before resting her head on the window. Then Tucker, he gave a sleepy glance at the camera before going back to Temple Run. She then moved it onto Sam who's head lay against the window, Danny's hoodie covered her small form, long purple pyjama pants peaked from underneath it. Danny sat beside her, lightly tapping on the wheel, glancing at Sam everyonce in a while. Dani moved the camera to her, yawning before speaking.

"Jazz... Can we have some questions now?"

"Yeah hang on..."

Jazz reached over Dani to Tucker snatching the phone from his hands. He gave a whine before leaning on Dani's shoulder.

"Ok, Question 1 is from, Charlie101 and he asks; What is the craziest thing we've ever done as a group? Danny?"

"Wha- Ummmm *chew* Probably when we *chew* got Cujo to go and *chew* scare Dash, Funniest shit ever."

"What are you eating?"

"Gum"

"Oh, well next question is for Tuck, PercyJackson476 asks; What is the best part of being mayor?"

"The free stuff..."

"Ok then... Dani, $Jokester$ asks; Are you single?"

"...Yes..."

"Ok Danny?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Wake Sam up for me."

Dani focused the camera on a the sleeping Sam. Danny reached his hand over to her face stroking it

slightly. He slowly and gently pulled his fingers through her mid-back, raven hair. She slightly started to stir as Danny whispered through the car.

"Come on Sammy, wake up for me baby... Please Sammy, open those gorgeous eyes of yours,"

Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled at Danny. She spoke, her voice thick with sleep.

"Wha I miss?"

"Ok Sam we have one question for you and then you can go back to sleep,"

"Mmm'kay"

"Ok, TheThirstyGames asks; What do you work as?"

"Artist, Can I sleep now?"

"Yup, go back to sleep baby..."

"Love you Danny"

"Love you too."

Dani moved the camera around the car once more before stopping.

"Well guys I know that was short but we are all very tired. See, Tuck's sleeping. So we're gonna sign off here and see you on Friday when the suns up, Like and subscribe for more videos. IceBird out!"

* * *

Ok so IceBird id my Gymnastics name. I'm sorry for the shortness, Night Guys!


	11. Jaws

**Ummmmm... Hello? **

**I'm sorry it's been so long! I've had so many exams and assignments that my brain couldn't handle anything. But that is all over now and I am back in buisness baby! **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok you caught me... **

* * *

JAWS!

* * *

The camera switched on to show a smiling Tucker, a also smiling Jazz at his side.

"Hi guys! We are in California at one of the beaches! Jazz can you give these guys a run down on what's been happening?"

"Ok, well... Hi! So, yesterday was spent in the car and we watched so many movies that I think I know all the words to Mean Girls. Anyway, the day before that the car broke down... Aha so we spent the whole day in a small town shopping and eating cookies!"

She pulled a pair of turquoise sunglasses from her head and onto her eyes. She grinned before moving the cmaera to the ocean. Waves crashed against the sand and seagulls waddled around. Tucker was then seen running across the sand moving his arms in a flapping motion, squawking.

"Tucker! What the hell Dude!"

That was Danny. He was standing waist deep in the ocean, Dannielle on his shoulders. Dani waved at the camera before leaning backwards so both her and Danny fell into the water.

"Ok guys! Let's go find Sam!"

Jazz walked up to a small white umbrella and poked the camera underneath. There sat Sam, wearing Danny's flat cap and black ray bans. Her body clad in short board shorts and tankini. She looked up at Jazz and grinned before she started laughing loudly. She pointed to the water an Jazz turned the camera. Dani stood in the chest deep. Talking to Tucker who was standing on the beach in front of her. She failed to notice the large balck shadow, creeping up behind her. Sam cleare her throat,

"Da da. Da da. Da da da da da da DAAAAA!"

Danny's hand popped up from under the water making Sam and Jazz laugh even more. Dani screamed as Danny jumped on her back. Tucker doubled over in laughter, falling onto the sand. Sam lay on her towel, clutching her stomach from laughing to hard. The camera shook as Jazz screeched with laughter.

"Well guys *laugh* looks like that's *laugh* we have time for today! Sam the finish please? *laugh*"

"Can't Jazz, Dig a hole I'm dying! *laughs*"

* * *

**And I'm done! Imma post one tomorrow too. Bye!**

***starts singing as she walk away***

**"Imma do it ACAPELLA! Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh watch me do it in FALSETTA!**

**Nighter... OUT!**


	12. Preparing for the Conference

**I'm sorry that it's**

**been awhile... my internet decided to blow up ad it wasn't fixed till today, but i'm back! *cue party lights* WHHOOOOO**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah! I'm Butch in disguise!**

* * *

Press Conference

* * *

The little black camera switched on to show Danny and Sam. Each person sitting in a fold out chair, make-up artists surrounding them. Danny in a blue polo shirt and Sam in a lavender purple skater dress.

"Hi guys! It's the lovebirds here and today we are having a press conference!"

"Danny! Why lovebirds!? Anyway we are back stage or whatever you call this gazibo as the lovely Sasha and Tiffany finish our make-up!"

2 small girls, one blonde the other brunette, waved and gave a meek hello.

"Now as soon as we are done here we are going to go look for the others because they left the tent ages ago."

After about 5 minutes Sam stood up and straightened her dress as Danny stretched his afms above his head.

"Ok! Let's go find the others!"

Danny picked up the camera and trailed after Sam. Her long black hair had been curled and was resting against her back. She came to an abrupt stop and Danny, being the clumsy person he is, ran into her.

"We found Dani!"

Danny lifted the camera over Sam's pale shoulder, showing Danielle in a light orange full length strapless dress. She grinned and pointed at the stage hand who was fixing a microphone over her right ear so it sat against her cheek.

"Hello Dani, and who might this be?"

"Oh! This is Rosie the microphone girl! Say hi Rosie!"

"Hello"

Sam giggled and continued to walk forward. Danny chuckled but followed before speaking up.

"Hey Sam? Can you tell the fans where we are exactly?"

"Oh! Sure! Right now we are in Los Angeles!"

She continued to walk forward, stoping every so often to ask a stage hand if they'd seen Jazz or Tucker. After about another 5 minutes of walking she stopped and gave a girly squeal. There stood Jazz in a blue knee length halter dress, her hair straightened reaching her lower back, a blue bow in her hair.

"We found Jazz! You look so pretty!"

"Thanks Sam! Anway guys what are you doing exactly?"

"Looking for people, what did you just have?"

"Wardrobe. I'm done now though, Tucker is down at the buffet if you were wondering."

Danny mumbled an ofcourse under his breath and Sam slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Thanks Jazz! We'll go say hi!"

Dann and Sam walked through the cluster of tents and stopped at o e with a zipped front. Sam bent down do the ground and pulled the zip up, walling through only to find Tucker scoffing himself in pork ribs. Dani sat at a table, her iPhone 5 clutched in her hands. She looked up ad grinned before speaking.

"Quick question from Twitter! Kole_195 asks 'Where are we heading next?'"

"Well first of we are extending our road trip so... But as for the question... I have no clue."

"Where ever the road takes us!"

"Tuck! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"M'Sorry"

A man dressed in black pepped through the entrance.

"5 minutes guys."

Each person sighed as Danny spoke.

"Well looks like that's all we got time for today! Like and Subscribe amd we'll see you next time!"

"BYE GUYS!"

"TUCKER!"

"*mouthfull* Sorry!"

* * *

**Sorry for shortness, will post soon. Any ideas for the ROAD TRIP PM me or just type it in the reviews... Oh and while your at it... REVIEW!**

**Nighter **


	13. Pheonix

**Ok I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I had some serious writers block but my sister comes in and starts suggesting things so here I am! Laying on a hammock with my laptop and a sprite... LAZY DAY!**

**Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: Never have, never will.**

* * *

Pheonix

* * *

"Hi guys! It's Jazz, Sam and Dani here and we are in Pheonix!"

A faint singing was heard from behind them.

"Like the legend of the Pheonix ah ah, all ends with begi-"

"Tuck! Trying to film a video here! Anyway we are about to go to a Candy Store that Dani spotted when we drove down the street yesterday!"

After a while more of walking and the team saying hellos to the locals, they reached a store. The entrance was made of to massive candy canes, in the window sat buckets on buckets of sweets and fudges.

"Nobody pinch me..."

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"I have to send a picture to Dad..."

"My God..."

"Wonder if the have any licorice bats!"

All four friends turned towards the goth, eyebrows raised.

"What!?"

Tucker started randomly jumping up and down squealing like a Fat Pig. (AN: El Zorro!)

"Let's go!"

Danny pushed the door open and the smell of candy and cotton candy and candy this and candy that hit their noses. Sam scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"There's to much pink..."

But nobody was beside her anymore, each person had run off to different sections of the store. Danny was standing near the Gob Stoppers and other hard stuff. Dani was filling a bag with blue and red clouds. Jazz was walking towrads the register, in her hands 4 buckets of pre-madeup candy boxes. And Tuck? Well he had gotten himself a cart and was sweeping stuff from the shelves and into the wheeled divice. A grin on his face. Sam held the camera just ahead of her as she walked towards the licorice. She grabbed 2 bags of bats and another of red twisty licorice and walked to Jazz who was being served. (AN: I'm actually eating red twisty licorice right now) Danny soon appeared behind her, grinning at the camera. Then Dani and lastly Tucker, whose cart was half full of various lollies.

After paying Tucker managed to shove all his goods into the back of the car, but taking 2 bags with him. Danny hopped in the drivers seat, Sam sat in the passenger, Dani in the middle of the back and Tucker and Jazz beside her. Each had already dove into their candy, shoving their faces with it. Sam giggled before facingthe camera to her.

"Well it's been an eventful day! We'll see you next time... where ever we are but until then... Danny?"

"GOIN' GHOST!"

* * *

**Sorry for shortness...**

**Will try and post one tomorrow, might get my sister to write it... XD**

**Nighter... BE GONE!**


	14. Help! Ideas Needed!

Hey guys... it's been a long time. I'M SORRY! Please don't kill me. I have been out of state for the past month at a Gymnastics Tournament. I am having SEVERE writers block... HELP ME! Please! Pm me or stick it in the reviews I have no ideas

left for the story.

Love you guys

NIGHTER


	15. Left it in Pheonix

So, WriterChic had an idea for me! There are like four more ideas and they will be in the next chapters!

DISCLAIMER: Nup not me... I only own my laptop.

* * *

Left it in Pheonix

* * *

"Hey guys it's Jazz and Dani here!"

"Yup! we are about three hours out of Pheonix and we are heading to Albuquerque!"

"Yup! Sam and Danny are in the back watching, wait what are yous watching?"

"Deathly Hallows."

"Without me! Move over!"

Jazz screeched as Dani climbed over her and into the back, sitting herself between Danny and Sam. She gave a thumbs up to the camera before setting her head on Danny's shoulder. Jazz pointed the camera to Tucker, who was sitting in the drivers seat, a look of shock on his face.

"Tuck? What's wrong!"

"I left my PDA in Pheonix."

"WHAT!"

"I left my PDA in Pheonix."

Sam surged up from the back seat.

"Don't you dare turn this car around! I'll just buy you another one!"

"But Sammmm!"

"No."

Tucker looked at Jazz and grinned. He turned the steering wheel sharply left and ended up on the other side of the road, heading back to Pheonix. Jazz screamed as Sam crawled over her and into the passenger seat. She buckled herself in and grabbed Tuckers hair.

"Did you just turn the car around."

"Y-Yes. OW! Sam!"

"ARRGHHHHHHH!"

Danny jumped from the small TV screen and into a fight stance. Sam was his life and he went into battle mode at her scream.

"What! What's happening!"

"WE HAVE TO DRIVE TWO MORE WHOLE DAYS BECAUSE TUCKER LEFT HIS FRIGGIN' PDA IN THE HOTEL ROOM! THAT'S WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Sam tugged on Tuckers hair again as Danny phased through the seat and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into her seat. Jazz gave a nervous laugh at the camera and gave a pointed look at Dani who instantly grabbed her phone and started talking.

"Question from TheChoosenOne! She asks Danny 'Do you have any new powers?"

Danny gave a smile at the camera that girls all over the world would swoon at before restraining Sam again.

"Yeah actually. I can shapeshift, read minds... well only Sam's and I can heal someone else by touching them."

"Cool... Ok next question is from anonymous451 and they ask 'What are our favourite colours?'Jazz?"

"Turquoise"

"Tuck?"

"Red"

"Danny?"

"Amethyst"

"Sam?"

"Blue Topaz"

"Ok! And mine is acid green. Next question from weheartdp and they ask 'What's the craziest thing a fan has asked you to sign?' Danny?"

"Ok, so this is actually a interesting story. When we were at the third anniversary of the disasteroid, this girl came up to me and was like 'Hey can you sign my foot?' and I was literally like what the fuck is wrong with this chick and slowly backed away from her. That was pretty weird."

"Ok then... Ummmmm next question from imaginedragonfan and they ask 'What is the song most listened to in the car?"

Sam, who had finally stopped complaining and cursing at Tucker, had a look of thought on jer face before answering.

"Probably... Counting Stars or Riptide" (AN: Love... Nuff said)

"Ok! Last question from leavethetrees... weird name. Anyway they ask-well dare Danny and Tucker to sing the girliest song you know.'"

Danny and Tucker grinned at each other before singing in complete usion.

"IMMA BARBIE GIRl

IN A BARBIE WOOORLD

MADE OF PLASTIC

IT'S FANTASTIC

YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR

UNDRESS ME ANYWHERE

IMAGINATION

LIFE IS YOUR CREATION!"

"That's kinda scary..."

"Seems like you two had that planned..."

"Ummm you messed up some words..."

Jazz looked at the camera, wide-eyed.

"Well guys that's probably the creepiest thing you will ever hear. But that's all we have time for today! Say bye guys!"

"Bye!"

"Stupify!"

"Why Danny?"

"It's what Harry just said so naturally my brains like 'Oh! Cool word!' and I said it... nuff said"

"Ok well bye!"

And with that the camera turned off.

* * *

I'm sorry that took so long to update. Please don't hurt me! Anyway i'll see you guys soon!

Nighter Out!

I wonder who actually reads these...


	16. Another Press Conference

Sorry it's been so long... I have no excuse :/. OMG I saw Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters last night! A-MAZ-ING. Anywho, how's ya'll been doin?  
DISCLAIMER: Why do I even bother?

* * *

Another Press Conference

* * *

The camera switched on to show the bright face of Tucker. The red beret had been traded for a white one. He wore a yellow button up suit shirt and black jeans. Beside him stood Jazz. She had a cream dress that reached just above her knees on and her hair had been straightened.  
"Hi guys! It's Tucker! So we got the PDA from Phoenix," He waved said PDA in the air, "Now we're in- I honestly don't know! But we are at another press conference thing! Danielle is somewhere behind us and Sam and Danny are with the Press. Let's go exploring shall we?"  
He flipped the camera away from his face and trotted down the hall, Jazz beside him. He waved enthusiastically at all of the people in the hall, making the camera shake like crazy. He stopped at a white door and reached for the handle. Tucker paused before slamming it open, causing its occupant to scream. He chuckled in laughter as Dani sat there, a line of mascara down her face.  
"Jesus Christ, you idiot!"  
She scowled at him before reaching for a wet-wipe, proceeding to remove the mishap make-up. Tucker flipped the camera again and grinned.  
"You're probably all wondering why Jazz isn't talking aren't you? Well she has a sore throat and it's easier to understand her, see watch."  
He stood beside he and grabbed her chin. He put on a girly voice and moved her mouth up and down.  
"Hi! I'm Jazz and this is my super sexy boyfri— OW! No need to slap me!"  
Jazz just smirked at him. She waved at the camera before going to help Danielle. Tucker scoffed and walked out the door, mumbling as he did so.  
"Anyway! Let's go see how Danny and Sam are doing shall we?"  
He pushed open to large doors, only to be bombarded with lights and shouting.  
"Danny! This way!"  
"Sam! Sam! Over here!"  
"This way!"  
"To your left!"  
"Danny! Left please!"  
"Phantom! Here!"  
"Samantha! Towards the door!"  
Danny and Sam stood at the front of the room, both holding dazzling smiles on their faces. Sam wore a black cocktail dress with purple strappy heels. Danny wore a simple blue button up shirt and jeans. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist as he got blinded by camera flashes. Tucker scoffed and whispered manically to the camera.  
"Watch this."  
He cleared his throat and aimed the camera at the two.  
"THIS WAY LOVEBIRDS!"  
Sam and Danny's heads turned sharply in his direction. Both sported identical glares. Tucker weeps and ran out of the room, sprinting till he reached the halls end. Jazz and Dani approached him from behind giggling at the boy. He stood straight and faced the camera on Dani.  
"Well, give is a spin Phantom."  
She glared at him but slowly span around. She wore a acid green dress that reached mid-thigh. Her hair was in a high bun, her bangs still in her face. She wore cowgirl boots on her feet and leather bracelets on her arms. She faced Tucker gave him and made her eyes grow cross-eyed. She stuck her tongue out and pulled her ears sideways. Tuck immediately burst into laughter, the camera shaking violently. Dani giggled and swept her bangs away. She reached down to her boot and pulled out her phone. Quickly scrolling the screen down she cleared her throat.  
"Quick question! It's from FanofFans— Why do you all have weird usernames?! Anyway they ask what's the favorite song of the lovebirds? Well, that's a good question!" She rubbed her chin and gazed directly at the camera Tucker was holding. "I'd say as of last week, Atlas by Coldplay. (AN: LOVE THIS SONG TO THE DEATH OF CHOCOLATE! No seriously) They listen to that every single freaking day in the car and I swear I know every word off by hear—"  
"Carry your Woooooorrrrrrrlllllddd!"  
"Tucker! Will you shut your god damned mouth and let me talk! Friggin hell!"  
She rubbed her temples and sighed.  
"So, I was asleep the other night in the car. You guys were sleeping too. I remember being thirsty and waking up to ask Danny where the water ended up. Only to find Danny and Sam singing the song once again. I mean no shit, I love that song but when you hear it at 2:00am when you're looking for water... Not so much."  
The trio spun around as Danny's voice was heard from the doors.  
"GET IN HERE YOU LAZY PEOPLE!"  
Tucker sighed and faced the camera.  
"Well, that's our cue. Hit that like and subscribe button to find our other videos. To watch last weeks episode click on Jazz's face right... Now."  
Jazz started waving her hands above her head, jumping up and down in the process.  
"Well bye! Say bye girls!"  
Jazz waved excitedly as Dani winked.  
"GET IN HERE!"  
And as the camera switched off only Tucker's shrill scream was heard.

* * *

Imma update as soooooon as possible. NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK! YAY! Anyway, hope you guys are had an awesome last day of September. I'm turning in for the night, probably won't wake up till lunch.  
NIGHTER OUT!  
Loves Yas!


	17. We're Lost

Hey guys! So I realized that yesterday as the 29th not the 30th... Yup ok then. Anyway new chapter, yadda yadda yadda. Hope you enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DP or YouTube or Google Maps or anything else that seems billions of dollars.

* * *

I think we're lost...

* * *

The camera turned on to show Jazz. Her hair on top of her head in a high bun, she smiled at the camera before speaking.

"Hi guys... So we're lost... Yup. I'll give you a update on what's happening in our lovely little car before answering some questions."

She rotated the camera to Dani, who had her iPhone in her hands. Google maps was on the screen, it seemed to be connecting to a satellite. She gave the camera a small smile before looking down at the phone again. Jazz then moved the camera to Tucker. He held an iPad as he tried to track down their location via planes and helicopters. He had a Bluetooth connected in his ear and he spoke in hushed tones. He grinned at her before yelling at whoever was on the phone. The camera then moved to Sam. The goth held a map in her hands, a single finger tracing roads and highways, concentration clear on her face. Jazz then moved the camera to her brother, he sat at the wheel, his acid green ray-bans on his face. He seemed to be concentrating on the road.

"Ok! Well I'd like to tell you that we will be back in Amity in a week! So there will be one more road trip video then we'll make the track across America back to where we came from. I know it hasn't seemed like long but we've been out here for seven weeks and Sam's always complains about missing her bed whilst Dani just wants to make a cookie and eat it. Well we have a question from asdfghjkl ... You guys need better usernames. Anyway and they ask 'What is the funniest thing that happened after the Disasteroid? Danny!"

"Hmmmmm ME! Oh well I'd say the time when we went to the movies a week after and got mobbed. So I cloned myself and flew us outta there. Then we hid in the theatre till they'd all left but the movie people kept giving us popcorn and we watched The Proposal like 50 times so we are always quoting it. That was pretty funny."

Jazz laughed but abruptly stopped when her phone rang. (AN: Think of the Rugrats theme playing and BAM! BEST RINGTONE EVER.)

"Hello?  
Mom! Do you know where we are?  
Shit! That far!  
Jeez, well thanks for your help.  
K Mom we will.  
Love you too bye."

Sam glanced up from the map to look at Jazz.

"Where are we?"

"Well if we started heading home now, we'd make it in about 12 days..."

"WHAT!?"

"Ahuh, it seems that we've navigated ourselves to the complete other side of the continent and if we're going back the way we came. Mom said 12 days. It will be more by the time we reach New York though."

Sam started crying.

"I JUST WANT MY BEEEEEDDDDD!"

Tucker looked at her weirdly before turning back to his iPad, a movie now on the screen. Jazz sighed at the camera and ended the video

"Well I guess we'll see you next Monday. Like and subscribe for the last video, click Dani's face NOW! That should take you there. Later guys!"

And the camera turned off.

* * *

Hope you liked. Sorry bout the shortness. I'm going to bed now, my laptop has 14% and I really don't want to have to reboot it tomorrow. So nighty night guys... Or good morning if you're on the other side of the world. :)

NIGHTER OUT

P.S. REVIEW PLEASE


	18. New York, New York

Hey! I know it's weird that I'm updating like EVERYDAY. But eh. I don't care!

Pinch and a Punch for the first of the month. (If that's what you do...)

DISCLAIMER: Everything you read here probably doesn't belong to me.

THANKYOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!

* * *

New York, New York.

* * *

The camera turned on to show, Danielle and Sam. Dani was wearing a green hoodie, black leggings and her hair was out, blowing in her face. Sam wore Danny's black DP hoodie with the number 8, her green tights and his black flat cap.

"Hi guys! It's Dani and Sam! WE'RE IN NEW YORK!"

"Yup. And we booked an Ice rink so we could skate without being mobbed. Look at all the Phans surrounding the edges!"

She moved the camera around, showing thousands of teenage girls around the rink. Some held signs, others held notepads and some stood there with phones filming the Team skate. Dani shuddered.

"That's a lot of Phangirls."

"Ahuh. I think that's why Danny is avoiding the edge. Let's get everyone of here shall we. DANNY, TUCKER, JAZZ GET OVER HERE!"

Said people skated towards the to girls. Jazz wore a white beanie and a blue hoodie, with white jeans. Tucker had his beret on but he was also wearing a yellow hoodie and cargo pants as well. Danny had on a simple white hoodie and his jeans.

"Did you tell them where we are yet?"

"Yup, why'd you ask Danny?"

"So I can sing this.  
Start spreading the news  
I'm leaving today  
We're all a great big part of it  
NEW YORK NEW YOOORK"

Everyone laughed but became silent as the Phangirls started screaming to Danny, yelling about how awesome he is. He shuddered and tugged on Sam's hand.

"Come on Sammy, give the Camera to Dani and skate with me."

She quickly passed it to Dani before skating away with Danny. Dani grinned at the camera before pulling her hair up out of her face.

"WE GO HOME NEXT WEEK! WHOOOOOOOOO!"

She span around in a circle as Tuck and Jazz laughed. He grabbed Jazz's hand and skated away.

"Great... Now I'm all alone. Anyway imma sign off because I wanna skate some more. So hit the like and subscribe button. Click on the lovebirds to watch the last video. And we'll see you back in Amity Park! Byyyeeeee"

And the camera was turned off.

* * *

Sorry for shortness. That's the last of the Road Trip done. I might do another one later... Maybe. Anyway hope you liked it. R&R please.

NIGHTER OUT


End file.
